Someone Before You
by DimensionJumperAlpha
Summary: What if the reason why Newt isn't connected to people is more than his fascination of Beasts? What if it was something else, or in this case someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Someone Before You**

Newt was taking care of his beast like usual. Feeding, bathing, and picking up after them. Newt was not alone though, as many people believed, he had a muggle child with him. A little 8 years old girl named Mary-Anne.

She was just adorable as can be! She was the smaller then other kids her age and a bit thinner, but that did not stop her from being as energetic as any other kid her age. She had honey-blonde hair (that was always braided) that went to the middle of her back, her eyes were more blue than anything he has seen before, and she always smiled with her pearly white teeth.

Mary-Anne was full of curiosity and would often get into trouble. She loved the animals so much she would sometimes cry when Newt released them back to their homes. Newt loved all-of-these traits, but the thing that made Newt love her the most was that she called him daddy. To Mary-Anne, Newt was her father and best friend. To Newt, Mary-Anne was his little girl who he would do anything for.

They lived with each other for a long time and were happy. But one day all of that changed.

Newt was about to go looking for the child with magic capabilities who was being abused. Trying to get away before Mary-Anne noticed he headed for the stairs that leads out of the suitcase. Before he even got his foot on the first step, someone behind him coughed.

"Daddy, where are you going?" asked an innocent voice that belonged to Mary-Anne. Newt turned around and saw his daughter wearing her favorite red and yellow scarf that was too big for her, her blue dress, brown stocking underneath, with black buckled shoes. None of it matched, but she still managed to look cute. Not getting an answer Mary-Anne asked again. "Daddy, where are you going?"

Shaking his head Newt looked at his daughter and answered, "Daddy heard a little kid who is a wizard that is being abused, because he is different. So, I am going to go rescue him and bring him here to get better."

"Oh, Daddy! Can I come with you?! Please!" Newt knew Mary-Anne would want to come with him, as she had done all the other times he went out to save beasts, but this time he would have to tell her no. He didn't know if this child's captors were dangerous or not.

"Sorry darling, not this time. Daddy is going somewhere dangerous. And the child daddy is saving might have very mean people hurting him. They may try to hurt you as well. I need you to stay here till I get back, ok sweetheart?" Newt waited for the words to sink in her head.

Mary-Anne didn't understand. If the people who have the boy is so mean why is daddy going to go by himself to save him? She knew daddy was right though. She remembered when she last went with daddy, they encountered mean people who had a female Erumpent.

Nodding her head, she turned around and went over to the Demiguise (this is the white sloth looking creature) who she likes to call Gran-Gran.

Shaking his head, Newt stepped out of the suit case, closed and locked it, then picked it up. Newt was on a mission. Look for the abused child and rescue him.

Mary-Anne played with her best friend Rumple the Niffler. Newt rescued him and put the Niffler under Mary-Anne's charge.

A few hours later and Newt still hasn't shown up. Anne was starting to worry, usually her daddy didn't take so long. Looking behind her she saw Gran-Gran busy with the other baby creatures she was in charge of and slipped away. She walked towards the shack and slipped inside.

Mary-Anne clumsily climb up the stairs and opened the suit case. She peeked her head out and looked around her. She appeared to be somewhere dark and smelly. Slowly getting out, she looked to see where her daddy could have gone. There was no indication where he could have gone. Quickly turning around, Mary-Anne closed the suit case and locked it just like daddy taught her to.

Picking it up she went towards the only door in the room and looked in the hallway. Anne just stood there, trying to figure out where her daddy could have gone. And all the sudden she caught a glimpse of black dust and her ears picked up a loud scream. Being a small child she is, Mary-Anne followed it and soon came into a room that her daddy was in.

Her daddy was sitting next to a little girl who looked about her age. The girl looked scared and afraid. Mary-Anne walked up to her daddy as he tried to calm the frightened child.

"Daddy?" Newt jump at the sudden sound of his daughter. "Is this the child we are saving?" Turning pale, Newt saw his little girl standing just a few inches away and getting closer. Panicking, Newt tried to think of a plan to get his daughter and this little girl out of danger ASAP.

BANG!

WHOOSH!

BANG!

All the sudden three people bust into the room, wands at point. The little girl started hyperventilate and shake. Newt knew what was about to happen and grabbed his daughter and ran for cover.

The girl suddenly roared and turned into black dust. She charged at the three wizards and immediately killed them. Mary-Anne watch all of this happen while hiding behind a pillar with her daddy. The black dust turned towards the pillar and headed straight for Newt and Mary-Anne, all previous conversation about them saving her gone as they ran from the girl now turned dust. They had to get somewhere safe and hope she would calm down enough to turn back to normal.

Newt knew they couldn't keep running and was slowly losing energy from carrying Mary-Anne because she can't run as fast.

Sliding behind anther pillar Newt started talking to the black dust in hopes to calm her down. "Kid! Calm down! It's us! The people who want to protect you so no one can ever hurt again! Just calm down. That's it. Calm down."

As Newt talked the black dust slowly turned back to a scared little girl. She looked at them in hesitation and fear.

"Great!" Newt said in what he hoped sounded cheerful. "Now I'm going to take the Obscurus away like I promised and you can come live with me and my daughter. Alright?"

Slowly taking his wand out, Newt inched closer as to not startle her. The little girl nodded her head and gave a thin smile. Newt looked back a beckoned Mary-Anne over to meet the girl properly. Mary-Anne understanding what he wanted her to do went up and smiled at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Mary-Anne! Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"M-my na-name is Nat-Natalie." Natalie said with her voice strained from screaming so much.

Just as Newt finished taking away the Obscurus from Natalie and safely putting it in his suit case, while the two little girls chatted about stuff, the doors were busted down and a whole group of Auroras came in with their wands pointed at a very terrified Natalie.

Mary-Anne screamed in fear as the Auroras started hurting Natalie. Newt tried to get over there and stop them and tell them she no longer has the Obscurus, but they wouldn't listen. Someone jumped Newt and held him down to the floor. Anne hide behind a pillar while all this happened covering her ears.

Doing the only thing she knew, she ran.

Nobody was paying attention.

Natalie was almost dead, just a few more seconds and she will be gone.

Newt was now being held by two people.

All the sudden another scream pierced the air. Everyone froze. Then everything went into fast forward mode. The Auroras stop what they are doing, Newt is released, and Mary-Anne….was…..was the new scream that was heard.

Natalie laid down on the floor dead and Mary-Anne was a few feet in front of her on the ground breathing deeply. Newt ran over to her and crouched down, picking her head up and cradled her close to his chest.

"Anne, sweetie? You are going to be alright, you hear me? You're going to be alright. Daddy's got you." Newt had tears in his eyes and was on the verge of letting them fall.

He couldn't believe those idiot Auroras hit his little girl! What was she evening doing that close anyway?

"D-daddy?" Newt nodded his head vigorously. "Did I-I save h-her daddy?" Then it hit Newt like a train. Mary-Anne was trying to save Natalie from the Auroras. At this thought, Newt felt a few of his tears fall down his face without his permission.

Newt looked over to the little girl who he came to save dead, dead on the floor but not entirely gone like the Auroras wanted. Looking back down to his precious little girl, Newt slowly shook his head no.

The Auroras were in the background watching all this unfold. Some of them had tears in their eyes while others looked at the scene in pain. One of them was calling for immediate medical attention. " _How can we be so stupid!"_ one of the Auroras thought.

Mary-Anne was disappointed she couldn't save Natalie, but at least she wasn't dust. "Da-daddy? Will everything b-be alright?" Her breathe was getting harder and she was turning more pale by the minute.

Newt, a few more tears had fallen, nodded his head. He made her a promise when he first met her, nothing every bad will harm her. That he would keep her safe. He wasn't about to break that promise.

Finally, what felt like forever, healers came and took Mary-Anne to St. Mungo's Hospital. Newt went with them, with his suit case in hand. He refused to leave Mary-Anne alone even for a second.

At the hospital, Newt was forced to sit in the waiting room, while the Healers were with Mary-Anne. Newt was pacing back and forth waiting to hear from them on what her status was.

Newt picked up the phone in the corner of the room. Newt called a the only other person who knew about her and told them what was going on. The person told him they were on their way. Newt put the phone back down and walked back to where he claimed as 'pace the floor to death' area.

All the sudden the person he called appeared out of the fire place. Standing there was a tall, old, white haired man who was the headmaster of Hogwarts, Newts old school, Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"How is she Newt?" Was the first thing that came out of Albus's mouth. Worry filled his old face and Newt was relieved he was here.

"I don't know. They won't let me back there to see her. I fear she may be more hurt since she isn't a witch, Professor. She is a child, a muggle child! She is hurt because of me, she is in-" Newt couldn't finish he's sentence. He broke down into a sob holding his face in his hands. He felt a gentle hand be placed on his shoulder.

Albus looked at Newt with a determined face. "Newt, it is not your fault she is in there. You did everything you can."

Just as Albus finished reassuring Newt, Healers walked in.

"Mr. Scamander?"

Newt jumped up and ran to them. "That's me. Is she alright?" Newt couldn't wait to see his little girl. He can already imagine walking in there and seeing her smiling face. Mary-Anne opening her arms and yelling daddy like she always does when Newt wakes her up for breakfast.

The nurse gave Newt a sad look. "I'm so sorry Mr. Scamander. The little girl you brought in, she isn't doing so well."

Newt wasn't fazed by this. "Well, that is to be expected ma'am. I mean with everything she has been through today."

"No. Mr. Scamander, I mean the little girl doesn't have long." The Nurse looked like she was trying to tell him something without telling him.

Newt didn't understand. What does this nurse mean? She couldn't possibly mean what he thinks she means. Right? "I don't understand."

Albus was next to them by now and looked devastated. Meanwhile, Newt refused to believe what this nurse was implying.

"NO! My little girl is just fine! It can't be true! It just CAN'T!" Newt had a new wave of tears heavier than any tears he has ever shed. Newts vision was getting blurry and he couldn't think straight. The nurse's words kept ringing in his ears and echoing in his head, 'the little girl doesn't have long.'.

"Mr. Scamander, please come with me. The little girl doesn't have long. She is asking for you." The nurse pleaded with the broken man in front of her.

Albus grab Newt's arm and nods to the nurse to lead the way. The nurse leads the way and soon comes to the door number #42. The nurse goes to open the door but Newt stops her. She understands the hidden message and moves down the hall to attend to other patience's.

Newt closes his eyes and shakenly opens the door and walks in. He opens his eyes and sees his little baby girl laying on the bed.

Mary-Anne looks so pale it's hard to believe she is still alive. Her heart beat is slow and is slowing down. Even though she is dying her eyes still held a sparkle and shown even brighter at seeing her two favorite people in the world.

1\. Newt, her daddy

2\. Albus Dumbledore, her papa (Grandpa)

Newt walked next to her bed and pulled up a chair. He grabs her tiny little hand and squeeze it. She smiles at her daddy, which causes Newt to break down.

"I am so sorry baby girl. T-this wouldn't have hap-happened if I did a better job at protecting you." While Newt cries and says this, Mary-Anne smile fades away and a frown takes its place. "I-I'm so sorry sweet-"

"Daddy." Mary-Anne's voice come out in a whisper, but still it was surprisingly strong. "It's not your fault. I did what you would do, daddy."

Newt sat there and listened to his little girl now realizing isn't a little girl anymore. Mary-Anne was a strong and beautiful girl that he got to help raise.

"I am so proud of you Mary-Anne. So proud."

With that one sentence Mary-Anne's face lit up and a big grin spread out on her face. Albus watched all this happen from the end of her bed. He too, even though he didn't know her as long as Newt, was very proud of her and proud to call her his granddaughter.

Mary-Anne's knew she didn't have long so she said her last words.

"Thank you for everything. I love you."

BEEEEEEPPPPPPP

Healers rush in and drag Newt and Albus out of the room. Newt, though, pulled against them trying to stay with his daughter. The Healers wouldn't let him though, they pulled him out of the room and shut the door.

Newt stayed where he was refusing to go anywhere else and waited for the news of his daughter.

After what felt like hours a healer comes out. Newt looks them in the eye and already knows the answer about his daughter. The Healer said no words and handed him the paper. Newt looked at the piece of paper and choked on a sob.

 _Mary-Anne Elisabeth South_

 _Age: 8 years old_

 _Date of Birth: May 19, 1916_

 _Date of Death: August 13, 1924_

 _Relatives: none_

 _Guardians: Newton Artemis Fido Scamander_

 _Cause of death: Aurora incident_

 **So, what do you guys think? I didn't know how to end this, I hope this ending will suffice. I never wrote such sadness and pain before, if you have ant pointers PM or leave a comment. Read &Review please! **

**P.S.- I am now taking in request for one-shot's. If you have an idea for a one-shot tell me about. I will try my absolute best to do it for you.**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey everyone, so I want to thank WizardWhovian for the review. I have to agree with you this was very sad. But don't worry, I was thinking maybe I can read into this idea a little more and do a series of one-shots on Mary-Anna and Newt's relationship. But before I do I want to hear any reader's ideas for some of these one-shots, if you want a one-shot on some fluff or maybe hurt/comfort or adventure. I can't promise I'll do all of them because I have a few ideas myself, but I want to hear your ideas in case they're better than what I got.**

 **So PM me or leave a review and tell what y'all think.**

 **DJA out, peace!**


End file.
